User blog:Doalfe/Magda (Octopussy)
Magda is a supporting henchwoman in the 1983 James Bond film, “Octopussy”. She is portrayed by the beautiful Sweden born actress, Kristina Wayborn. Kristina was originally named Britt-Inger Johansson. Magda was the mistress/henchwoman for Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan). In addition she is the assistant and most trusted partner to the circus owner Octopussy (Maud Adams), the leader in the Octopus’ cult. Magda is first seen at the Sotheby’s auction in London bidding on a Fabergé egg named "Property of a Lady" with Kamal Khan. She wore a grey/black skirt suit. James Bond (Roger Moore) notices her by saying "Now there is a lady." Magda informs Khan of the missing copy they have lost, and thus Khan has to bid for his own egg in order to return it to the Russian vaults and uncover their operation. James Bond and an MI6 art assessor bid against them during the auction, and replace the real egg with Kahn's missing copy while examining it. This was the egg that was retrieved by agent 009 (Andy Bradford) at the cost of his life. Finally, Bond allows them to have the jewel, after having augmented its price considerably. In the switch, Bond manages to steal the authentic egg. After the auction, Bond followed Magda out of the building and watched her get into the limo driven by Khan’s most loyal henchman, Gobinda (Kabir Bedi). Khan follows her into the car. We next see Magda arriving at the Hotel Casino in Udalpur, India wearing a white dress. Bond watches her from his hotel window as she gets off a large boat which is powered by the beautiful Octopus girls with long oars. A flag flying on the boat has an octopus symbol upon it. The Octopus girls use the front of the circus to run a jewel thieving business. Later that night, Bond enters the hotel casino where Khan is playing backgammon against another guest, while Magda is by his side. She wears a sheer black dress with patterns on it. Bond notices he is cheating against the major. Bond follows Magda to the bar and offers to buy her a drink. Magda notices that he is the man from the auction. She tells him he has “a very good memory for faces”, and Bond responds with, “and figures”. After returning to the game, Bond takes over for the major and plays against Khan. He pulls out the Faberge egg as collateral, and then uses Khan’s “lucky dice” to roll double sixes and win. After it becomes clear that Bond has the egg, Magda is sent by Khan to seduce Bond and retrieve it. While walking through the hotel pool area, a waiter notifies Bond that his table is ready in the dining area and that his guest is waiting for him. When he locates the table he is surprised to find Kamal’s blonde friend from the auction waiting for him. She tells Bond that she has been sent by Kamal to suggest a trade to Bond…the egg for his life. Bond is able to charm her and the two end up in his room in bed sharing a glass of champagne. Bond notices the Octopus tattoo on her rear end. It is based on one of the most dangerous species of Octopus in the world, the Blue-Ringed Octopus, which we later find that Octpussy keeps one as a pet. In the early morning, Magda plays into Bond’s plans by stealing the egg while she is getting ready to leave. Bond checks the homing device on his watch. Magda walks out onto the balcony wearing her saree dress. She ties one end of the dress to the railing. She then tells Bond, “I don’t know how to say goodbye”. “Actions speak louder than words”. He leans in to give her a goodbye kiss, but instead she does a backward flip over the railing. The saree dress slowly unravels and takes Magda down to a safe and easy landing on the ground below. She is left wearing only her lavender colored underwear and silver high heels. She is greeted at the bottom of the balcony by Kamal who slips on a robe and the two of them pull away in a waiting car. After her escape Bond is knocked out by Gobinda. After Bond wakes up at Khan’s Monsoon Palace, he joins Kamal and Magda for diner. This is the first time we find out the name of Magda, when Kamal makes the comment to Bond, “I believe you and Miss Magda have met.” Magda is wearing a low cut black dress with sleeves and a white pearl chocker necklace with matching bracelets. Later that night, Bond uses the acid from the pen Q gave him to dissolve his way through the steel bars on the window of his room. As he sneaks around the palace, he spies on the gorgeous Magda getting ready for bed in an adjacent room. She is wearing a sexy black silky slip and sits on a couch while taking off her stockings. Magda spots Bond escaping the palace but does not tell. Later, Magda is seen at the Octopussy circus as the ringmaster and performer at a Karl-Marx-Stadt in East Germany. She walks through the audience doing magic tricks for some of the military generals. She is wearing a top hat and very sexy magician’s outfit that includes fishnet stockings a white vest and bowtie, and a sparkly black coat with tails that hang down to her calves. As the circus loads up their performers and equipment onto the train, we see Magda slip past Bond wearing a khaki colored turtle neck sweater and tan pants with calf high boots. She has her hair braided to one side of her head and she is wearing a tan colored winter field cap. She took promotional pictures with Bond and Octopussy with the same outfit, but was wearing a blazer over the top of the turtle neck sweater. The next night Magda is wearing the same magician outfit while the circus is performing at the U.S. Air Force Base in West Germany. She was unaware that Kamal and Gen. Orlov (Steven Berkoff) had strapped in a nuclear warhead in the circus, hoping to set it off to drive off NATO from Western Europe, which would be vulnerable to a Soviet invasion. Following the death of Gen. Orlov, Bond manages to sneak in and disarm the bomb, which made Octopussy and Magda realize they had been betrayed by Kamal. It should be noted that Magda didn't willingly change sides. She only changed after discovering a bomb planted by Khan. Even after this betrayal, Magda seemed hesitant about changing, as she told Octopussy that it could ruin their entire operation. Magda set out for revenge on her old boss, and only joined Bond to help take down Kamal and his remaining henchmen. We see Magda leading her Octopus girls on a siege of the Palace. Magda is dressed in a pink belly dance outfit with long skirts. She performs the dance to seduce the guards as some of the other girls provide the musical instruments. At just the right time, she strips off her skirt and she and the rest of the girls knock out the guards and take the castle. Trivia *Kristina Wayborn appeared as terrorist Ilsa Beck in the 1985 TV thriller "Hostage Flight". Gallery Screenshot 47146.jpg Screenshot 47147.jpg Screenshot 47148.jpg screenshot_47173.jpg Screenshot 47149.jpg screenshot_47177.jpg Screenshot 47150.jpg Screenshot 47151.jpg Screenshot 47152.jpg Screenshot 47153.jpg Screenshot 47154.jpg Screenshot 47155.jpg Screenshot 47156.jpg Kristina Wayborn balcony3.gif Kristina Wayborn balcony4.gif Screenshot 47166.jpg Screenshot 47157.jpg screenshot_47172.jpg Screenshot 47158.jpg Screenshot 47159.jpg Screenshot 47162.jpg Screenshot 47163.jpg Screenshot 47164.jpg 0dln0929h7emme9.jpg Screenshot 47165.jpg 001_2.jpg Screenshot 47161.jpg octopussy01.jpg octopussy02.jpg Screenshot 47160.jpg bondbrud6.jpg 041-octopussy-theredlist.jpg 634728b5570488f6df6ee7d4b299a0a1.jpg screenshot_47175.jpg screenshot_47174.jpg octopussy03.jpg Screenshot 47169.jpg Screenshot 47170.jpg 13Magda.JPG Octopussy Q and girls.jpg tumblr_ngeof9mAsF1qkcj94o1_1280.jpg Kristina Wayborn Octopussy kicks.gif screenshot_47171.jpg Screenshot 47167.jpg Screenshot 47168.jpg 039-octopussy-theredlist.jpg a3eefa5bd880068c8d84cf5ec5bd40a3.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Choker Necklace Category:Circus Performer Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Martial Artist Category:Nail Polish Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Open Side Dress Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Tattoos Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Transparent Clothing